Are you an Angel? An Alice Angel Fanfic
by AzmoorTheGreat
Summary: You are a character named Samantha Greeves, a former worker for Joey Drew in the Ink Factory. You are searching the building for anyone that may have been captured by Bendy.
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

(Your name is Samantha Greeves. You are a ex-worker for Joey in the cartoon factory)

After three days you had found nothing. No-one. Not a single thing that would lead you to the source of all this destruction and mayhem that has beset the factory. The only thing you ever find that is something other than a Bendy poster, scrambles on the wall, or ink is a can of bacon soup. It helped keep you from going hungry but the mania and insomnia are starting to take hold. And by this point you aren't able to walk down a hall without thinking you hear something when there is nothing there. But you still traverse the halls and caverns of what appeared to be a never ending factory searching for the hopes that your friends are still alive.

As you are walking down a broken down hallway that lead to a door you hear a small rattling coming from behind you. At first your instinct was to turn around but you realized that you have been having hallucinations and the "sounds" you're hearing are not real so you continue without looking back. For a minute there was silence except when you would step on the occasional creaky board. Then out of nowhere you hear a loud creak coming from behind you except closer than the last sound. You immediately turn around and find nothing and you start to think that it was just your insomnia taking hold again but as you turn around to start back towards the door, you are faced against a horrifying creature that caused you to pass out. While you are unconscious someone had come and saved you. You didn't know who it was or that you even had been saved from that monstrosity that made up Bendy. All you knew is that there was a voice you didn't know speaking to you. It was a kind, sweet voice that sounded like a mother nursing a child when they are sick. You thought it was in your dream but it actually came from the real world.

"Samantha." the voice said. "Samantha please wake up. We need you. _I_ need you."

The voice said that over and over again until one day it was replaced with sobbing. You didn't understand why the mysterious voice was crying or even who the voice was. All you knew is that you needed to wake up.

"*Sobs* Please Samantha. Wake up. You can't be gone. *Continues to sob*" As the voice continued to sob you started to open your eyes. You finally got then open only to see that you were still in the factory just in what appeared to be a bedroom of sorts which contained many Allison Angel and Bendy memorabilia. As you scanned the room you see a figure sitting on a chair in the corner with their head in their hands. Curious to know you they are you start to ask them.

"Excuse me. But who are you?" When you asked the figure that question their head shot up to look straight at you. You tried to get a good look at who they are but couldn't because of how dimly lit the room was.

"You're awake." the figure said. "I'm so happy you're awake!"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" you asked.

"Yes. Well...I'm Allison. Allison Angel." She said as she stood up from the chair and took a step towards you.

"Look. I don't know who you are but I would like to know where I am, how you know my name, and why you are calling yourself Allison Angel after the cartoon." You retorted.

"I'm not calling myself Allison after the cartoon. I am Allison. And you are in a safehouse created by Boris." She answered.

"That's not telling me why you know my name. That I would extremely like to know Ms. 'Allison'." You sneered. As you asked her why she knew you name she took a step back to the chair and sat down looking at the ground in shame.

"I know your name because I've been watching you. Learning to understand you better." She said in a voice that sounded like she was going to cry. Before she started to cry you got off the bed and walked towards her.

"But why?" you asked. "Why do you want to understand me better?"

"Because your so beautiful. And I'm an ugly piece of trash." She said as she broke down into tears. While she was crying you walked over to her and lifted her head out of her hands.

"You're not ugly. You're just even more beautiful than me." You said as you kissed her on the cheek. As you did that she started to blush and turned away.

"How long have I been out?" You asked while sitting back down onto the bed.

"You have been out for eight days." Allison said regaining her thought before starting to walk out of the room.

"Do you need anything? Food? Water?" She asked

"No. I'm good." You replied.

"Ok. Good. I'll get Boris then and have him check in on you." She said before walking out of the room. As she walked out of the room you got a good look at her.

" _Wow. She is really pretty. The way her body is. It makes me lose my mind."_ You thought to yourself. As you waited for Boris to show up you started thinking about her body and how beautiful she was. This was new to you since you had never liked any gender before but when you saw her something in you ignited. You started to feel hot all over and was going to get some water before Boris walked in.

"Hello there Samantha." He said to you. "I'm here to make sure you are okay and are healthy."  
"Um. Ok. How long will that take?" You asked.

"Maybe an hour or two." He replied. Before he had you sit down in order to start multiple tests.

After what seemed like ages worth of tests you finally were able to wander around the building. As you walked out of the room your mind went back to Allison and her slim, hourglass like figure. You began to wonder where she might have gone but had no idea where to start since it was like being stuck inside of a giant labyrinth. That's when you see Boris walk out of the room and you decide to ask him.

"Hey Boris. Do you know where Allison is?" You asked the human sized dog.

"Yes. She went to her room." He replied.

"Where is her room? I have something I need to ask her." You asked towards his reply.

"Her room is the last door on the right in the left hallway." He answered seeming annoyed.

"Thanks Boris." You said before heading down the left hallway.

As you walked further down the hall it got slightly darker and more beat up. Finally after walking past dozens of doors you found hers. But before you opened the door you heard quiet moans of pleasure.

"Samantha. Samantha. SAMANTHA!" She yelled as she reached her climax.

Out of courtesy you decide to knock on the door. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. You knocked three times and waited. Nothing. So you decided to open the door a bit. When you opened the door you noticed a bed against the back wall with posters all around it. As you continued to look at the room you noticed Allison sitting on the ground leaning against the bed looking as if she had just had the greatest time of her life. As you continue to analyse her you notice she had an item in her hand. It looked to be some sort of club or tiny bat. At a closer look you realize it was a dildo that she had in her hand. You then continue to look at her. You see that she had taken off her black panties and threw them on the ground and had slid the top part of her dress down to reveal her breasts. You ended up staring at her breasts for about a minute noticing how they aren't huge but yet weren't small either. They were just the right size. Then Allison starts to wake up from cloud nine and sees you looking at her. She realizes that she was showing off her sacred parts and quickly rushed to slam the door closed in order to change. After two minutes you knock on the door again and hear a voice.

"What is it that you want?" Allison asked embarrassed.

"Can I come in first?" You ask before she came and opened the door to let you in.

"What is it that you wanted?" She asked again

"Well. Um. You see the thing is...I think I like you." You mumble while looking down at the floor. After saying that Allison looks at you smiling a happy and joyful smile.

"What?" you ask her. "What's going on?"

"I'm so glad you said that Samantha. I'm really glad. Because I like you too." She said as tears of joy rolled down her face. Then out of nowhere she gets up off her bed which she had been sitting on and walked over and kissed you on the lips. As she kissed you it took you by surprise at first but then you started to kiss her back. Soon enough it was a battle of who would last longer in the kiss. It was you who one and when you did you took that as an opportunity to explore her mouth with your tongue. Then you finally broke away and looked at her as if asking what next. When she saw your eyes asking that question she knew just what to do.

When you gave her the okay to do what she would like to your body she did just that. She decided to throw you onto the bed and then get on top of you like she had just beat you. Then she leaned down and kissed you again while her hands went up your shirt going up to unhook your bra. But as she did that she realized that you weren't wearing a bra and decided to fiddle with your breasts under your shirt. As she fondled your breasts you started to moan sexilly. This had surprised you because you had never experienced this before and was wondering what was going on. But Allison never stopped. She continued to fondle them causing you to moan her name which turned her on even more.

"Allison. Allison. Oh yes Allison." You moaned before she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" You asked her as she placed a finger to your lips telling you to be quiet. As you started to be silent she slid your shirt off and stared at your breasts.

"I know their not that big." you said embarrassed "But there is no need to stare at them."

"Of course there is." She whispered into your ear. "Because they are the perfect size."

As she said that she started to kiss you starting at your neck. As she was at the neck she decided to give you a present. A hickey. As she was sucking your neck to give you a hickey you moaned softly. Once she was done she looked at her handiwork and continued down your body until she reached your chest. Once she got to your chest she started to suck and nibble on your right breast and fondle your left one with her left hand. That caused you to moan in ecstacy considering this was a first for you. As she was sucking on your breast you decided to get a good look at hers so you slid down the top portion of her dress to reveal her perfectly sized breasts. As you looked at them you started to get wet and tingly in your pants region.

"Allison?" You said

"Yeah Samantha?" She replied after stopping on sucking on your breast.

"Um. Something's happening to my lower region. It's all wet and tingly." You said ashamed.

"Oh? Well why don't we do something about that." She said while unbuttoning your jeans.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" You asked her worriedly

"You'll see." She said back to you seductively. After she said that she started to slide your jeans off your legs. After she finally got the jeans off your legs she looked back and saw you were wearing a pair of black floral lace bikini panties.

"And you say you're not a seductive woman. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." She said seductively yet jokingly at the same time. "Now what to do about those panties."

"I don't know. What are you going to do with them?" You ask while trying to keep them on your body. In the end though you weren't strong enough to keep them on. After Allison got your panties off your seductive body you back up into a corner of the bed and try to cover yourself.

"Wow. You really were wet weren't you?" Allison asked while feeling your drenched undergarments. After she's done feeling them she starts to crawl towards you as if she is a cat coming to get some food from their master. As soon as Allison gets to you she stops and whispers into your ear.

"Aren't you going to take mine off? Or will I be left out on all the fun?" As soon as she says that you go in for a kiss and end up on top of her. Both of you stare at each other for a second realizing that you both love each other, even though you only met hours ago, before kissing passionately. During your kiss you start to slide your hand down Allison's dress to the skirt portion and lift that up revealing a pair of black brief panties with lace leg holes and a pair of devil horns with a halo above on them. Then you begin to slide your hand down the pair of undergarments. You realize that the farther down your hand gets in her panties the wetter it is. As your hand slides past her clit she moans softly.

"Please Samantha. Tease me more. Make me cum." Allison pleaded.

"As you wish lovely." You said as you begin to rub her drenched pussy with your hand. She begins to moan with each rub. Soon enough you decide to stick a finger into her pussy which causes her to moan even louder as you start to move your finger in and out. As you do that you bend over top of her and start to suck on her breasts which causes her to buck her hips while you move your finger. After a while you decide to stick another finger in her pussy which causes her to buck her hips again except while moving along with your fingers. Minutes pass by and you feel yourself dripping arousal fluid on the bed so you decide to take Allison's hand and have her rub your clit. Another minute passes and you start to feel something happening in your lower region.

"*moans* Allison. *moans*" You say having a hard time getting the words out.

"Yes Samantha? What is it?" Allison asks.

"I think I'm about to cum. *moans louder*" You say nearly screaming it.

"I know. I'm about to cum as well." Allison says "Let's do it together."

"Ok. Together." You say as you smile at her. After a couple more minutes of both of you rubbing each other you begin to feel yourself on the verge of climaxing.

"Allison. I'm about to cum." You say to her.

"I'm about to also. On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!" She screams out as she releases a lot of sticky liquid onto your hand. While you do the same to her.

After you both climax you fall down on top of her and start to kiss her passionately.

"Allison?" You say while your head in still trying to come back from cloud 9.

"Yeah Samantha?" She says a little groggier than you.

"I think I'm in love with you." You say looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She says while smiling at you.

"Then let's make it official. Allison would you be my girlfriend?" You ask expecting something to go wrong.

"Of course I will Samantha. Because I love you." She says while joyful tears run down her face. After that you hear a knock on the door.

"You both should get a move on. We have work to do." Boris says to us aggravated

"Well Samantha. Since we kind of got your clothes messy would you like to borrow some of mine?" Allison asks you sweetly

"Yes please." You say cheerfully.

"All I have are dresses. Is that fine with you?" Allison says sad that she doesn't have more selections.

"It's perfectly fine with me. Because they were a gift from my sweet angel." You say smiling before you kiss her. "It's ok that you only have dresses. Now I'm going to go change ok?"

"Ok. Thanks for that. And if you ever want more than just dresses let me know and I will get more." She said watching you walk towards the changing room. As you start to change you hear Allison again.

"Samantha. I think you forgot panties." She said to you before you walked out dressed.

"No. I have that covered." You say as you lean over to tie your shoe. As you lean over Allison looks under your dress and sees you have no panties on.

"You don't have any panties on." She said reaching over to grab a pair for you. While she is reaching over you stop her and say;

"I know I'm not wearing anything underneath. It's for you. Incase we ever need some 'alone' time." You say smiling.

"You are so hot right now." Allison says to you.

"I know. But right now we have work to do." You say to her while walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

As you leave the room to meet up with Boris you hear the door shut behind you. Instinctively you turn around to see what was going on. After noticing that the door had been shut you go up and knock on the door to see if Allison was ok. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. No reply. You try it again. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. You finally hear something this time. A voice.

"What? What do you want or need?" At first it sounded to be a demonic voice but after leaning into the door to hear the voice you realize that it was just Allison and her voice had been muffled a little due to being far from the door.

"Nothing. Sorry. I thought something bad may have happened." You reply to her relieved that it was just Allison and not some demonic entity.

"That's ok. It's nice to know that my lover cares about me." Allison said sounding cheerful.

"Ok. Yeah I guess it is good to know. Anyway what are you doing in there? Why did you close the door?" You start to question her.

"I'm changing of course. And I closed the door so it will be a surprise as to what I'm wearing." She answered seductively. As she said that you started to imagine what she was wearing.

 _Maybe she is wearing a really small maid outfit that is bound to turn me on. No no. That's not like her. Maybe she is wearing..._ as you were in the middle of thinking about what she was wearing the door opened up revealing Allison in a sexy black plunge neckline dress (if you look up 'plunge neckline black dresses' on google and look at images it is the first image.)

"Woah." You said as you got a good look at her.

"Do you like it?" She asked worried you would say you didn't like it.

"I love it. I mean you look absolutely stunning in that outfit." You said trying your best to hold back the thoughts of ravaging her body right there.

"Aww. Thanks." She said as she gave you a kiss on the cheek. After she kisses your cheek you notice she starts walking away before stopping and motioning for you to catch up.

You then manage to catch up to her and started to walk next to her. As you walked next to her you felt your hand graze something. It was her hand. When you realized what it was you remembered that you two were now lovers and should be holding each others hands. So you then reach over and start to slip your hand into her hand without her noticing. At least you thought she didn't notice at first because after your hand slipped into her hand you felt her tighten her grip around your hand. When she tightened her grip you looked at her only to see her smiling a smile that you would never forget. So since you two were hand in hand and walking down a long corridor that may take forever to get to the end of you decided to rest your head on her shoulder as you walked. As soon as your head leaned against her shoulder she took her free hand and placed it on your head like you were a child of her's that she was silently saying, ' _I'm going to take care of and love you forever.'_ to.

Minutes pass without a word and so you decide to see if she knew what was going on.

"Hey Allison?" You ask.

"Yes love." She replied still looking forward.

"Do you happen to know where we are going and what we are doing?" You questioned.

"No. No I do not. But I promise you that I will always take care of you." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Thank you." You say putting on a fake smile while thinking about what may lie ahead. But as you were thinking you stopped walking without realizing. Allison noticed how you stopped and understood what you were thinking about so she decided to do the only thing she could think of. She kissed you. As she was kissing you, your mind drifted back to the present and her.

"It's ok." She said after finishing the kiss. "Like I said I will always take care of you so there is no need to worry about what lies ahead."

"Thanks for that. I really needed that." You said as you placed your head on her shoulder and held her hand as you walked.

After about an hours worth of walking you finally see Boris sitting down at a table reading a book. You walk up to him and stand there for minutes on end waiting for him to notice so he can tell you what was going on. After he had finished that page he was on he finally looked up and saw both of you standing there hand in hand waiting.

"Well it's about time you two showed up." He said going back to reading his book.

"It doesn't matter how long it took us to get here what matters is what you needed us to get done." Allison said to him looking frustrated

"It's not a matter of what needs to get done it's a matter of what we need to discuss." Boris said in a monotone voice while closing his book and placing it on the table.

"Wait. You called us out her to just talk?" Allison asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes. Now please have a seat." Boris said to us.

As we sat down he started to discuss the issues around the factory that were going on.

"There have been an increase in the searcher population. New ones started to appear after the collision you had with the Big Man." Boris said referencing you.

"Who is the Big Man?" You ask them.

"The Big Man is a creature named Bendy. He is the leader of everything other than me and Boris." Allison said whispering into your ear. "Boris doesn't like to talk too much about him because he and Bendy were friends once."

"What happened?" You asked hoping to finally understand what happened at the factory.

"I don't know. He won't say." Allison said secretively

"If you two are done talking then we can continue. As I said before there was a rise in the searcher population. But that's not all. There is also more and more Projectionists on our tail each day. And they are almost at this hideout. So we need to move. That is the real reason why I needed you guys to come here." Boris said in a more worried tone than before.

"Where will we go?" Allison said worriedly

"I'm not sure yet." Boris replied dejectedly. "We will figure that out later. For now I need you two to pack up any equipment or clothes you need. We leave at dawn." Boris said getting up to walk towards his room.

As Boris walked away Allison looked at me and saw my worried and sad face.

"This is all my fault." You said tearing up. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to move."

"No. No it isn't your fault. They were going to find us at some point. It's really not your fault that we have to do this." She said holding your head in her hands.

"Really? *Sniffle*" You mumble in the middle of sniffling.

"Of course I mean it." She said looking into your eyes. "Now let's start getting prepared."

"Okay." You say smiling while wiping away any tears.

After an hour of walking back to the room you start to grab items that are essential to living. As you are wandering around the room looking for items to take with you that you may need, you come across a mysterious looking item. It was small and pill shaped and with it came a remote. After taking a second to analyse the item you realize what it is. It is a vibrator that never seemed to be used along with some other 'toys'. So you decide to take some of the unused 'toys' and pack them with the essencial stuff. But you kept the vibrator out because you had special plans for that.

After an unspecified amount of time passes Allison walks into the room to see that you have everything packed and ready to go.

"What took you so long?" You asked her jokingly

"I was talking with Boris about areas that we could possibly fortify and stay at." She replied as she walked over to the dresser to make sure the proper amount of clothes were taken. As she looked through each of the drawers you walk up behind her and wrap your arms around her waist. She smiles at you as you do that and you continue. So you begin to set your plan in motion. As you have your arms around her waist you begin to move them down to her thighs, down her skirt, backup underneath the skirt up to her panties where you start to stick your hand down them very carefully. So carefully to say that she doesn't notice. So you continue to stick your hand farther down her panties until you finally reach her pussy. When you got to her pussy you felt that it was wet and realized that she was enjoying what you were doing to her right now. So you decide to kiss her neck, sucking on it until it left a hickey while you stuck an object into her pussy which was now drenched. After you stuck the item in you pull your hand out and stop kissing her neck. Disappointed that you stopped she spins around to face you. As she faces you, you look into her eyes and see that she wants you to do her again. So you decide to accept and tell her to lay down on the bed. As she is laying down you decide to pull out a tiny remote.

"What is that?" She asked seductively.

"Why don't you find out?" You say as you press a button on the remote. Once the button was hit you hear a small motor sound and hear moans coming from Allison.

 _It worked!_ You say in your head. As Allison is lying on the bed while bucking her hips due to the vibrations you decide to walk over there and start to kiss her. As you are kissing her you take your finger and start to trace up and down her exposed skin.

"We need to do something about that erotic dress." You say. As you say that Allison starts to take off her dress starting with the top which left her breasts exposed to you. Taking that as an invite you decide to start sucking on them which caused her to moan even louder than before. But she still continued to take off her dress which was just the skirt left. As she stripped out of her dress you see that she had the same panties on as earlier.

"God I love those panties." You say as you kiss her again.

"I *moans* know. That's why *moans* I'm wearing them because I know they are your favorite." She said as she struggled to keep from climaxing.

As she continued to struggle you have your hand make it's way down to her panties. As soon as your hand reached it you decide to take them off of her. As you do you look at her shaven pussy which looked gorgeous. So you came up with a plan. You planned to eat her out while turning up the vibrations. And that's exactly what you did. As you are eating her out while the vibrator is at 100% you feel her start to clench up because she was about to cum. So you take it one step further and stick a finger into her pussy causing her to cum into your face. As she came you turned off the vibrator and tasted some of her cum. It tasted better than you imagined. It ended up tasting like a blueberry/starfruit smoothie and you knew you wanted more so you stick your face back down in between her legs and start to lick up all of her juices.

As you continued to lick up her juices you feel her start to sit up. As soon as Allison was sitting up you started to stop licking and face her. When you looked up at her she had devilish grin on her face that made you realize that punishment was coming.

"Hey beautiful." You say trying to worm your way past whatever she had planned for you.

"Don't try to worm your way out of this. You had this coming to you." She said still bearing her devilish grin. As you sat there debating whether or not to take the punishment she takes hold of you and shoves you onto the bed. You lie there on the bed waiting for the punishment as she starts to have her hand trail up your leg, over your torso, and up to your face where she gave you a very intense kiss. As she did that her hand started to trail down your back to the zipper of the dress you were wearing and started to unzip it. While currently unzipping the dress her other hand was running up the inside of your thigh up to your pussy which was currently soaked. As she finished unzipping her hand stopped trailing your thigh and went to help undress you. In a minute she had your entire torso showing which was very impressive and stunning at the same time.

Once your torso had been revealed Allison looked at your breasts and saw that they were very hard. So she decided to have a little fun by nibbling on one, groping the other and having her hand go back to trailing up your thigh to your pussy. As she nibbled and groped your breasts you felt yourself get even wetter than before and you start to make cute high-pitched moans.

"Do you like this?" She asked seductively as she continued to grope your breast and move her hand higher up your thigh.

"Yes." You said with a higher toned voice than before. As you looked at her you saw she had a sexy smile on her face and you knew she was up to something.

As you lay there being groped by the love of your life you start to feel something rubbing up against your drenched pussy. It was her hand. As she felt how wet you were she decided to stick a finger in causing you to gasp as you had never had anything enter that spot before. As she moved her finger in and out of your pussy you moaned even louder yet in her opinion even cuter than before.

"Keep that up and I'll drench myself." She said as you continued to moan with every movement. She keeps at the same pace for a while before stopping for some reason you didn't know.

"Why did you stop?" You ask dissatisfied with the sudden end to the pleasure. She didn't say anything to you. All you see is her getting off the bed to stand up. As she was standing she starts to take off the rest of her clothing before sitting down on the bed and removing the rest of yours.

"What are you doing Allison?" You ask being very confused. Still no reply. Just the smirk that she had on her face that gave you bad vibes.

As Allison finished taking the rest of your clothing off she starts to lay down on the bed as well except being the opposite direction of you. After she had finished laying down she starts to lean up a little and move in between your legs and you between hers. Confused you let her do her work. Little by little she moved closer until finally both of your pussies collide sending an amazing sensation through your body. But she still wasn't done. A few seconds after colliding together she starts to move her legs causing her pussy to rub yours and vice versa. The sensation you had started to feel as she did that was amazing. So you decided to start moving yourself the same way causing pleasure to shoot through both of you.

As you both rubbed pussies together you both begin to moan loudly. You ended up keeping at the same pace for quite some time so you decided it best to speed things up. As you sped up both of your moans got louder and higher pitched. When you heard Allison's moans it caused you to get wet even more than before which caused you both to begin to reach your orgasms faster.

"Allison. I think I'm gonna…*moans* cum." You say to Allison as you grind against her.

"Me too. *moans* I'm about to reach my limit." She says in a higher pitched voice that would make anyone want her. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna…"

"Not yet." You say determined to finish together with your girlfriend. "One. Two…"

"THREE!" You both yell out as you both reach your orgasms.

"That was amazing." Allison said getting up and crawling toward you.

"Yeah it wa...a...as" You say as she buries her head into your drenched pussy.

"Oh my god. This tastes amazing!" She says as she licks yours and her juices off your pussy. As she licked you grabbed her head and held it there until she got it all.

"That felt amazing." You said astonished as she finished her meal. "I've never done that before."

"Never?" She asked

"Never." You reply

"Not even with a guy?" She asked even more astonished than you. But there was something off about her astonishment.

"You see the thing is...I've never liked either gender until you came along. And I'm pretty sure you are the only one I will ever love." You say with a smile. "What about you?"

"I'm on the same boat as you. Once I saw you exploring this factory and everything I knew you would be the only one." She said losing the astonished look on her face. "But anyway, we should probably put our clothes back on."

As you both started to grab your clothes and start walking into the changing rooms you say something.

"Hey." You say to her.

"Yes my love?" She replied.

"Why don't we change together? We've seen each other naked now. Twice. So why do we have to change separately?" You ask her with a serious look on your face.

"I don't know. But why don't we change that." She replied with a smile on her face as she grabbed your hand and pulled you into the changing room with her.

"Can you hand me my panties?" She asked as you looked around for them

"I think they are still out in the room." You say as you start to exit the room. "I'll grab them. Actually I'll grab a fresh pair because those were soaked last time I checked."

"Ok." She says as she kisses your cheek before you leave for the room.

As you exit the room still in the nude you start to search for the pair of panties. After a minute passes you finally spot them lying on the bed still soaked from her juices. But instead of putting them somewhere to be cleaned you decide to put them on. As you slip them on you feel the wetness that had become panties rub up onto your pussy causing a small gasp to come from you.

"Hey sweetie. Have you gotten a fresh pair yet?" You hear Allison ask from the changing room.

"No. Not yet. I have to dig through the suitcase for a pair." You respond.

"Just forget it then. I'm fine with going without." She said to you. After she said that you start to walk back into the changing room without her noticing you until you started to get dressed. As she noticed you she spun around to face you before deciding to hug you for no reason. As she hugged you, you noticed that her breasts were still exposed and you tried not to look. It was a fruitless effort which caused you to be glad that you had finished putting on the dress she gave you to wear or else she would have seen that you were wearing the dirty pair of panties and was soaking through them.

"I love you so much." She whispered into your ear causing you to smile a joyful smile.

"Not as much as I love you." You whispered back. After you said that she kissed you then had you help her put on her dress the rest of the way. As soon as you two were finished changing you both left the changing room and went to finish packing up telling each other stories and having some laughs. Once you were all finished you decided it would be in both of your best interests if you went to bed.

"Allison?" You said.

"Yeah my sweets?" She replied.

"I think we should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." You said while falling down onto the bed.

"I know. So yeah. Let's go to sleep. That way we could cuddle." She said with a smile.

"Of course." You agreed as you slipped under the blankets and opened up a spot for her. As she slipped into the bed you both started to fall asleep but before you did she scooted close to you. So close that you could feel her breasts squeezing against your back. Then she placed her arm around you and you smiled and you both fell asleep.


End file.
